I See You
I See You '''is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Stitchers. It aired June 23rd, 2015. Synopsis When Cameron's neighbor is killed, the Stitchers work to determine if the bullet was really meant for Cameron. As they stakeout the location from Cameron's apartment, Kirsten finds that she enjoys the reconnaissance, maybe a little too much. Cameron shares more details with Kirsten about Marta's disastrous stitch. Whilst all the surveilance is happening Linus tries to talk to Camille about their relationship, and Cameron and Kirsten are becoming closer and closer. Kirsten is starting to develop feelings after being stitched and this may be leading to her falling for the one and only Cameron Goodkin who may already have feelings for her himself. Summary Cameron wakes up in his apartment after having a terrible dream about the day of Marta’s accident. She goes into cardiac arrest while in the stitch and since she can’t bounce herself out, he’s forced to rip her out of the stitch, which fries her brain enough to send her into a coma. That type of nightmare understandably has an impact on the way he approaches his day, starting with the call he places to Kirsten to inform her that he’s going to be late on the day of her physical. He tries to check in with her, only for the conversation to turn to his neighbor Robbie stealing magazines from him. Cameron moved upstairs from his former place a couple months ago and Robbie won’t change the name on the mailbox, so Cameron has been without his reading material ever since. Kirsten talks him into going to confront Robbie about the magazines, but when he does, Cameron discovers his neighbor dead on the rug in his apartment. Once Detective Fisher arrives, it’s determined that the incident with Robbie wasn’t a robbery, given that all of his valuables are still in place. Since he died from two shots to the back at close range, Fisher believes the killing was execution-style, which doesn’t make a whole lot of sense given that Robbie was a low-key paralegal. Cameron gets especially freaked out, though, when Kirsten and Fisher bring up the possibility that the hit wasn’t intended for Robbie; given that Cameron’s name is still on the box and that Robbie is of similar height and build, it’s not that far fetched to believe that Cameron might’ve been the target. The stitchers then head back to the lab where Maggie informs the team that Robbie’s colleagues didn’t know him personally and he didn’t have any family or friends to speak of. Therefore, Cameron being the target is still a possibility. While Kirsten prepares to bounce into Robbie, Camille and Linus have an awkward moment related to their hook-up the other night. Camille vanished into thin air, making Linus think that she didn’t have a good time and that she didn’t want to see him again, but she explained ns that she had a major presentation that she had to prepare for. However, she does confirm that she has no plans in going out with him again – their time together was just a one time thing. With Cameron being overly cautious out of lingering guilt over Marta, Kirsten bounces into Robbie’s memories and finds him at his apartment window with a police helicopter sounding outside. Once his telescope starts glowing, pointing to it being a memory hot spot, Kirsten touches it and discovers that Robbie spied on his neighbors across the street, with a jogger, a woman painting her fingernails, a woman in a tank top, and an argumentative couple particularly sticking out. Since Kirsten isn’t able to identify the apartments outside the stitch, and since the stitchers won’t be able to get into Robbie’s place due to it being an active crime scene, it’s decided that the team will stakeout the building next door from Cameron’s apartment. Loaded up with gear courtesy of Maggie and the unlimited NSA budget, Linus, Camille, and Kirsten head over to Cameron’s to help him set up shop. He’s, of course, incredibly anal about everything in his apartment and once Linus sets up the tech, he gets onto Kirsten for being nosy about the habits of the neighbors across the street. Meanwhile, Camille tries to ease the obvious tension between her and Linus, only to be confronted again about her cagey-ness and the reason she won’t go out with him again. She tries to argue that the beauty of the hook-up with Linus was that it was a spontaneous, in-the-moment type of thing, but he’s still not okay with her rejection. Fisher comes over to inform the team that there’s no conceivable motive to kill Robbie, given the smallness of his life, and to confirm to Kirsten that foul play was not involved in Ed’s death, the latter being ruled a suicide. But Kirsten isn’t upset; she knows that something fishy happened with Ed’s death and she knows that she’ll be able to prove that to Fisher sometime in the near future. Just then, Kirsten manages to find the argumentative couple across the street with her telescope, though their arguing is accompanied by a knife brandished by the man. Things intensify with him and his girlfriend to the point that Fisher calls his team and heads across the street to check things out, except before he gets there, the couple walk out of Kirsten’s eyeline and blood soon splatters on the apartment wall. Camille, Linus, Cameron, and Kirsten all believe that they just witnessed a murder, but it turns out that the guy they were observing is an artist who uses a palette knife to create his paintings. The “blood” they saw was red paint and the arguing they saw was a fairly normal spat about money. What’s important, though, is that the artist sold his first painting recently. The buyer? Robbie. That night, Linus wakes Camille and again inquires about the state of their relationship. This time, he offers to slow things down between them, but that turns out to be the exact wrong thing to say. Camille is too busy having fun being single to want to be tied down right now, so the thought of being romantic with someone isn’t all that appealing to her. Meanwhile, Cameron finds Kirsten still obsessing over the telescope; she informs him that the reason she’s so into watching the neighborhood is that it’s the first time she’s ever seen true vulnerability. But Kirsten also brings up the fact that she feels smothered by her overprotective colleague and instead of arguing with her, Cameron shows her the footage of Marta’s stitch and what happened when she couldn’t bounce herself out. After staying in too long, she was in a four-month coma as a result of being ripped out of the stitch, which is why Cameron has been beating himself up so much lately. Kirsten tries to assure him that what happened to Marta wasn’t his fault, but their conversation is interrupted when Camille finds the girl in the tank top, who knew that she was being watched by Robbie. Tank Top Girl invites “Robbie” over for a beer before heading over to his apartment herself. Told that Robbie felt a certain emotional pull to this woman, he sends the rest of his team out of the room and fumbles his way through a conversation with her, as she thinks that he was the one who had been watching her. Tank Top Girl turns out to be a model for art students who Robbie helped by providing groceries for her after seeing her empty fridge. She thanks him for the generosity and promises to pay him back eventually, but until then, he has a standing invitation for beer anytime he wants. Before she leaves, Tank Top Girl gives Cameron a kiss on the cheek to go along with the new wrinkle in the case of Robbie’s murder. At the lab, Kirsten is informed by Maggie that Robbie’s memory is about to completely disintegrate, meaning that stitching back in is a no-go. But Kirsten gets to go back in when she claims to have an idea on how to produce a motive in the murder. Once she gets back in, Kirsten explains that since the telescope was Robbie’s life for the two months he lived in the apartment, it’s bound to be hypercharged with emotion. As such, she touches it while in the stitch and sorts through the memories encountered over the past two months. One thing she notices is that one of the apartments never opened its curtains during that time and Linus confirms that it was occupied for the entire two months. It turns out that the mystery apartment is linked to boutique Daisies & Dots, as it’s leased to the owner and said to be used for inventory purposes. Kirsten made the connection to the boutique at the tail end of her stitch, where she saw who she assumed to be Robbie’s killer before bouncing herself out, and claimed after resurfacing that the apartment might be used for stolen goods. With Camille working surveillance, Kirsten and Cameron sneak through the back entrance of the building across the street in order to find out what’s in the mystery apartment. It turns out to be hidden behind a false wall, which Kirsten figures out thanks to a tactic taught to her by Ed, yet the apartment wasn’t full of stolen clothing like she thought. Instead, it was home to a human trafficking ring that was about to send its next herd of women to God knows where. Once they learn from Camille that the mannequin arm at Daisies & Dots had been moved, signalling that a pick-up was impending, Kirsten and Cameron hustle outside and find themselves in the path the van needed to go in order to leave. Rather than try to get inside the van itself, Kirsten stands her ground and causes the van to crash after speeding toward her. Fisher, who has been called in by Maggie for the purposes of a warrant, quickly arrives on the scene and arrests those in the van, while Kirsten and Cameron are able to free the women loaded in the back of the vehicle. While Linus and Camille celebrate the victory with some wine, Kirsten goes to find Cameron. She does come across him in his bedroom after a shower, but she inadvertently sees the large scar on his chest that she didn’t know about. As he closes the door on her, a mysterious figure across the street observes the goings-on in Cameron’s place with a pair of binoculars. Title and Background * The title comes from the hand gesture often use to let someone know that they are watching him/her in as nonverbal form of a threat. Otherwise known as keeping an eye on him/her. Episode's Cast '''Starring: *Emma Ishta as Kirsten Clark *Kyle Harris as Cameron Goodkin *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Maggie Baptiste *Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia *Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson Guest Starring: *Tiffany Hines as Marta Rodriguez *Mathew Smith as Painter *Sola Bamis as Ayo *Damon Dayoub as Detective Quincy Fisher *Cameron Britton as Tim *Eva Pepaj as Girlfriend *Kyle T. Heffner as Store Owner *Mia Serafino as Janice *Caleb Neet as Robert Peterson *Ross Kurt Le as Alex *Henry Rollins as Robert Barbiero Music Trivia *This wee's episode soundtrack was confirmed by tunefind.(Source) *The recap for this episode was provided KSite TV.(Source) Gallery Promotional 1x04-01.jpg 1x04-02.jpg 1x04-03.jpg 1x04-04.jpg 1x04-05.jpg 1x04-06.jpg 1x04-07.jpg 1x04-08.jpg 1x04-09.jpg 1x04-10.jpg 1x04-11.jpg 1x04-12.jpg 1x04-13.jpg 1x04-14.jpg Behind the Scenes BTS-1x04-01.jpg BTS-1x04-02.jpg BTS-1x04-03.jpg BTS-1x04-04.jpg BTS-1x04-05.jpg BTS-1x04-06.jpg BTS-1x04-07.jpg BTS-1x04-08.jpg BTS-1x04-09.jpg BTS-1x04-10.jpg Screencaps Stitchers1.04-001.jpg Stitchers1.04-002.jpg Stitchers1.04-003.jpg Stitchers1.04-004.jpg Stitchers1.04-005.jpg Stitchers1.04-006.jpg Stitchers1.04-007.jpg Stitchers1.04-008.jpg Stitchers1.04-009.jpg Stitchers1.04-010.jpg Stitchers1.04-011.jpg Stitchers1.04-012.jpg Stitchers1.04-013.jpg Stitchers1.04-014.jpg Stitchers1.04-015.jpg Stitchers1.04-016.jpg Stitchers1.04-017.jpg Stitchers1.04-018.jpg Stitchers1.04-019.jpg Stitchers1.04-020.jpg Stitchers1.04-021.jpg Stitchers1.04-022.jpg Stitchers1.04-023.jpg Stitchers1.04-024.jpg Stitchers1.04-025.jpg Stitchers1.04-026.jpg Stitchers1.04-027.jpg Stitchers1.04-028.jpg Stitchers1.04-029.jpg Stitchers1.04-030.jpg Stitchers1.04-031.jpg Stitchers1.04-032.jpg Stitchers1.04-033.jpg Stitchers1.04-034.jpg Stitchers1.04-035.jpg Stitchers1.04-036.jpg Stitchers1.04-037.jpg Stitchers1.04-038.jpg Stitchers1.04-039.jpg Stitchers1.04-040.jpg Stitchers1.04-041.jpg Stitchers1.04-042.jpg Stitchers1.04-043.jpg Stitchers1.04-044.jpg Stitchers1.04-045.jpg Stitchers1.04-046.jpg Stitchers1.04-047.jpg Stitchers1.04-048.jpg Stitchers1.04-049.jpg Stitchers1.04-050.jpg Stitchers1.04-051.jpg Stitchers1.04-052.jpg Stitchers1.04-053.jpg Stitchers1.04-054.jpg Stitchers1.04-055.jpg Stitchers1.04-056.jpg Stitchers1.04-057.jpg Stitchers1.04-058.jpg Stitchers1.04-059.jpg Stitchers1.04-060.jpg Stitchers1.04-061.jpg Stitchers1.04-062.jpg Stitchers1.04-063.jpg Stitchers1.04-064.jpg Stitchers1.04-065.jpg Stitchers1.04-066.jpg Stitchers1.04-067.jpg Stitchers1.04-068.jpg Stitchers1.04-069.jpg Stitchers1.04-070.jpg Stitchers1.04-071.jpg Stitchers1.04-072.jpg Stitchers1.04-073.jpg Stitchers1.04-074.jpg Stitchers1.04-075.jpg Stitchers1.04-076.jpg Stitchers1.04-077.jpg Stitchers1.04-078.jpg Stitchers1.04-079.jpg Stitchers1.04-080.jpg Stitchers1.04-081.jpg Stitchers1.04-082.jpg Stitchers1.04-083.jpg Stitchers1.04-084.jpg Stitchers1.04-085.jpg Stitchers1.04-086.jpg Stitchers1.04-087.jpg Stitchers1.04-088.jpg Stitchers1.04-089.jpg Stitchers1.04-090.jpg Stitchers1.04-091.jpg Stitchers1.04-092.jpg Stitchers1.04-093.jpg Stitchers1.04-094.jpg Stitchers1.04-095.jpg Stitchers1.04-096.jpg Stitchers1.04-097.jpg Stitchers1.04-098.jpg Stitchers1.04-099.jpg Stitchers1.04-100.jpg Stitchers1.04-101.jpg Stitchers1.04-102.jpg Stitchers1.04-103.jpg Stitchers1.04-104.jpg Stitchers1.04-105.jpg Stitchers1.04-106.jpg Stitchers1.04-107.jpg Stitchers1.04-108.jpg Stitchers1.04-109.jpg Stitchers1.04-110.jpg Stitchers1.04-111.jpg Stitchers1.04-112.jpg Stitchers1.04-113.jpg Stitchers1.04-114.jpg Stitchers1.04-115.jpg Stitchers1.04-116.jpg Stitchers1.04-117.jpg Stitchers1.04-118.jpg Stitchers1.04-119.jpg Stitchers1.04-120.jpg Stitchers1.04-121.jpg Stitchers1.04-122.jpg Stitchers1.04-123.jpg Stitchers1.04-124.jpg Stitchers1.04-125.jpg Stitchers1.04-126.jpg Stitchers1.04-127.jpg Stitchers1.04-128.jpg Stitchers1.04-129.jpg Stitchers1.04-130.jpg Stitchers1.04-131.jpg Stitchers1.04-132.jpg Stitchers1.04-133.jpg Stitchers1.04-134.jpg Stitchers1.04-135.jpg Stitchers1.04-136.jpg Stitchers1.04-137.jpg Stitchers1.04-138.jpg Stitchers1.04-139.jpg Stitchers1.04-140.jpg Stitchers1.04-141.jpg Stitchers1.04-142.jpg Stitchers1.04-143.jpg Stitchers1.04-144.jpg Stitchers1.04-145.jpg Stitchers1.04-146.jpg Stitchers1.04-147.jpg Stitchers1.04-148.jpg Stitchers1.04-149.jpg Stitchers1.04-150.jpg Stitchers1.04-151.jpg Stitchers1.04-152.jpg Stitchers1.04-153.jpg Stitchers1.04-154.jpg Stitchers1.04-155.jpg Stitchers1.04-156.jpg Stitchers1.04-157.jpg Stitchers1.04-158.jpg Stitchers1.04-159.jpg Stitchers1.04-160.jpg Stitchers1.04-161.jpg Stitchers1.04-162.jpg Stitchers1.04-163.jpg Stitchers1.04-164.jpg Stitchers1.04-165.jpg Stitchers1.04-166.jpg Stitchers1.04-167.jpg Stitchers1.04-168.jpg Stitchers1.04-169.jpg Stitchers1.04-170.jpg Stitchers1.04-171.jpg Stitchers1.04-172.jpg Stitchers1.04-173.jpg Stitchers1.04-174.jpg Stitchers1.04-175.jpg Stitchers1.04-176.jpg Stitchers1.04-177.jpg Stitchers1.04-178.jpg Stitchers1.04-179.jpg Stitchers1.04-180.jpg Stitchers1.04-181.jpg Stitchers1.04-182.jpg Stitchers1.04-183.jpg Stitchers1.04-184.jpg Stitchers1.04-185.jpg Stitchers1.04-186.jpg Stitchers1.04-187.jpg Stitchers1.04-188.jpg Stitchers1.04-189.jpg Stitchers1.04-190.jpg Stitchers1.04-191.jpg Stitchers1.04-192.jpg Stitchers1.04-193.jpg Stitchers1.04-194.jpg Stitchers1.04-195.jpg Stitchers1.04-196.jpg Stitchers1.04-197.jpg Stitchers1.04-198.jpg Stitchers1.04-199.jpg Stitchers1.04-200.jpg Stitchers1.04-201.jpg Stitchers1.04-202.jpg Stitchers1.04-203.jpg Stitchers1.04-204.jpg Stitchers1.04-205.jpg Stitchers1.04-206.jpg Stitchers1.04-207.jpg Stitchers1.04-208.jpg Stitchers1.04-209.jpg Stitchers1.04-210.jpg Stitchers1.04-211.jpg Stitchers1.04-212.jpg Stitchers1.04-213.jpg Stitchers1.04-214.jpg Stitchers1.04-215.jpg Stitchers1.04-216.jpg Stitchers1.04-217.jpg Stitchers1.04-218.jpg Stitchers1.04-219.jpg Stitchers1.04-220.jpg Stitchers1.04-221.jpg Stitchers1.04-222.jpg Stitchers1.04-223.jpg Stitchers1.04-224.jpg Stitchers1.04-225.jpg Stitchers1.04-226.jpg Stitchers1.04-227.jpg Stitchers1.04-228.jpg Stitchers1.04-229.jpg Stitchers1.04-230.jpg Stitchers1.04-231.jpg Stitchers1.04-232.jpg Stitchers1.04-233.jpg Stitchers1.04-234.jpg Stitchers1.04-235.jpg Stitchers1.04-236.jpg Stitchers1.04-237.jpg Stitchers1.04-238.jpg Stitchers1.04-239.jpg Stitchers1.04-240.jpg Stitchers1.04-241.jpg Stitchers1.04-242.jpg Stitchers1.04-243.jpg Stitchers1.04-244.jpg Stitchers1.04-245.jpg Stitchers1.04-246.jpg Stitchers1.04-247.jpg Stitchers1.04-248.jpg Stitchers1.04-249.jpg Stitchers1.04-250.jpg Stitchers1.04-251.jpg Stitchers1.04-252.jpg Stitchers1.04-253.jpg Stitchers1.04-254.jpg Stitchers1.04-255.jpg Stitchers1.04-256.jpg Stitchers1.04-257.jpg Stitchers1.04-258.jpg Stitchers1.04-259.jpg Stitchers1.04-260.jpg Stitchers1.04-261.jpg Stitchers1.04-262.jpg Stitchers1.04-263.jpg Stitchers1.04-264.jpg Stitchers1.04-265.jpg Stitchers1.04-266.jpg Stitchers1.04-267.jpg Stitchers1.04-268.jpg Stitchers1.04-269.jpg Stitchers1.04-270.jpg Stitchers1.04-271.jpg Stitchers1.04-272.jpg Stitchers1.04-273.jpg Stitchers1.04-274.jpg Stitchers1.04-275.jpg Stitchers1.04-276.jpg Stitchers1.04-277.jpg Stitchers1.04-278.jpg Stitchers1.04-279.jpg Stitchers1.04-280.jpg Stitchers1.04-281.jpg Stitchers1.04-282.jpg Stitchers1.04-283.jpg Stitchers1.04-284.jpg Stitchers1.04-285.jpg Stitchers1.04-286.jpg Stitchers1.04-287.jpg Stitchers1.04-288.jpg Stitchers1.04-289.jpg Stitchers1.04-290.jpg Stitchers1.04-291.jpg Stitchers1.04-292.jpg Stitchers1.04-293.jpg Stitchers1.04-294.jpg Stitchers1.04-295.jpg Stitchers1.04-296.jpg Stitchers1.04-297.jpg Stitchers1.04-298.jpg Stitchers1.04-299.jpg Stitchers1.04-300.jpg Stitchers1.04-301.jpg Stitchers1.04-302.jpg Stitchers1.04-303.jpg Stitchers1.04-304.jpg Stitchers1.04-305.jpg Stitchers1.04-306.jpg Stitchers1.04-307.jpg Stitchers1.04-308.jpg Stitchers1.04-309.jpg Stitchers1.04-310.jpg Stitchers1.04-311.jpg Stitchers1.04-312.jpg Stitchers1.04-313.jpg Stitchers1.04-314.jpg Stitchers1.04-315.jpg Stitchers1.04-316.jpg Stitchers1.04-317.jpg Stitchers1.04-318.jpg Stitchers1.04-319.jpg Stitchers1.04-320.jpg Stitchers1.04-321.jpg Stitchers1.04-322.jpg Stitchers1.04-323.jpg Stitchers1.04-324.jpg Stitchers1.04-325.jpg Stitchers1.04-326.jpg Stitchers1.04-327.jpg Stitchers1.04-328.jpg Stitchers1.04-329.jpg Stitchers1.04-330.jpg Stitchers1.04-331.jpg Stitchers1.04-332.jpg Stitchers1.04-333.jpg Stitchers1.04-334.jpg Stitchers1.04-335.jpg Stitchers1.04-336.jpg Stitchers1.04-337.jpg Stitchers1.04-338.jpg Stitchers1.04-339.jpg Stitchers1.04-340.jpg Stitchers1.04-341.jpg Stitchers1.04-342.jpg Stitchers1.04-343.jpg Stitchers1.04-344.jpg Stitchers1.04-345.jpg Stitchers1.04-346.jpg Stitchers1.04-347.jpg Stitchers1.04-348.jpg Stitchers1.04-349.jpg Stitchers1.04-350.jpg Stitchers1.04-351.jpg Stitchers1.04-352.jpg Stitchers1.04-353.jpg Stitchers1.04-354.jpg Stitchers1.04-355.jpg Stitchers1.04-356.jpg Stitchers1.04-357.jpg Stitchers1.04-358.jpg Stitchers1.04-359.jpg Stitchers1.04-360.jpg Stitchers1.04-361.jpg Stitchers1.04-362.jpg Stitchers1.04-363.jpg Stitchers1.04-364.jpg Stitchers1.04-365.jpg Stitchers1.04-366.jpg Stitchers1.04-367.jpg Stitchers1.04-368.jpg Stitchers1.04-369.jpg Stitchers1.04-370.jpg Stitchers1.04-371.jpg Stitchers1.04-372.jpg Stitchers1.04-373.jpg Stitchers1.04-374.jpg Stitchers1.04-375.jpg Stitchers1.04-376.jpg Stitchers1.04-377.jpg Stitchers1.04-378.jpg Stitchers1.04-379.jpg Stitchers1.04-380.jpg Stitchers1.04-381.jpg Stitchers1.04-382.jpg Stitchers1.04-383.jpg Stitchers1.04-384.jpg Stitchers1.04-385.jpg Stitchers1.04-386.jpg Stitchers1.04-387.jpg Stitchers1.04-388.jpg Stitchers1.04-389.jpg Stitchers1.04-390.jpg Stitchers1.04-391.jpg Stitchers1.04-392.jpg Stitchers1.04-393.jpg Stitchers1.04-394.jpg Stitchers1.04-395.jpg Stitchers1.04-396.jpg Stitchers1.04-397.jpg Stitchers1.04-398.jpg Stitchers1.04-399.jpg Stitchers1.04-400.jpg Stitchers1.04-401.jpg Stitchers1.04-402.jpg Stitchers1.04-403.jpg Stitchers1.04-404.jpg Stitchers1.04-405.jpg Stitchers1.04-406.jpg Stitchers1.04-407.jpg Stitchers1.04-408.jpg Stitchers1.04-409.jpg Stitchers1.04-410.jpg Stitchers1.04-411.jpg Stitchers1.04-412.jpg Stitchers1.04-413.jpg Stitchers1.04-414.jpg Stitchers1.04-415.jpg Stitchers1.04-416.jpg Stitchers1.04-417.jpg Stitchers1.04-418.jpg Stitchers1.04-419.jpg Stitchers1.04-420.jpg Stitchers1.04-421.jpg Stitchers1.04-422.jpg Stitchers1.04-423.jpg Stitchers1.04-424.jpg Stitchers1.04-425.jpg Stitchers1.04-426.jpg Stitchers1.04-427.jpg Stitchers1.04-428.jpg Stitchers1.04-429.jpg Stitchers1.04-430.jpg Stitchers1.04-431.jpg Stitchers1.04-432.jpg Stitchers1.04-433.jpg Stitchers1.04-434.jpg Stitchers1.04-435.jpg Stitchers1.04-436.jpg Stitchers1.04-437.jpg Stitchers1.04-438.jpg Stitchers1.04-439.jpg Stitchers1.04-440.jpg Stitchers1.04-441.jpg Stitchers1.04-442.jpg Stitchers1.04-443.jpg Stitchers1.04-444.jpg Stitchers1.04-445.jpg Stitchers1.04-446.jpg Stitchers1.04-m001.jpg Stitchers1.04-m002.jpg Stitchers1.04-m003.jpg Stitchers1.04-m004.jpg Stitchers1.04-m005.jpg Stitchers1.04-m006.jpg Stitchers1.04-m007.jpg Stitchers1.04-m008.jpg Stitchers1.04-m009.jpg Stitchers1.04-m010.jpg Stitchers1.04-m011.jpg Stitchers1.04-m012.jpg Stitchers1.04-m013.jpg Stitchers1.04-m014.jpg Stitchers1.04-m015.jpg Stitchers1.04-m016.jpg Stitchers1.04-m017.jpg Stitchers1.04-m018.jpg Stitchers1.04-m019.jpg Stitchers1.04-m020.jpg Stitchers1.04-m021.jpg Stitchers1.04-m022.jpg Stitchers1.04-m023.jpg Stitchers1.04-m024.jpg Stitchers1.04-m025.jpg Sneak Peeks Stitchers - 1x04 Official Preview Tuesdays at 9 8c on ABC Family! Stitchers - 1x04 Sneak Peek 1 Kirsten & Cameron Stitchers - 1x04 Sneak Peek 2 Camille & Linus Stitchers - 1x04 Sneak Peek 3 Kirsten, Cameron, Camille & Linus Category:ABC Family Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes